


the snow feels like a blanket when I see your face

by chrobins



Series: KuroTsuki Drabbles [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, M/M, Vampires, wounds mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Tsukishima were vampire hunters that grew up together with other hunters, but an accident makes Kuroo into a vampire.</p>
<p>Mentions of blood and mild violence/wounds; don't proceed if these trigger you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the snow feels like a blanket when I see your face

It’s not hard to find Kuroo in the endless snowy forest; all Tsukishima has to do is follow the blood stains and the smell of iron before he finds the near-dying man lying in the snow on his back, eyes closed, and Tsukishima can’t tell if he’s sleeping or if he’s dead. But he knows Kuroo, more so than anyone else, understands him the best, and knows that a little frostbite isn’t going to kill him.

 

“Yo, Tsukki. You came for me?” Kuroo smiles though keeps his eyes closed, unmoving. Tsukishima doesn’t respond. “Are you going to help me up.” Tsukishima doesn’t move. Kuroo whines a little, but he knows Tsukishima, more so than anyone else. He takes his time getting up, hissing slightly at the broken bones in his body. 

 

“You look like shit.” Is what Tsukishima says before tossing the older male a blood red bottle and starts walking off. Kuroo snickers and follows him, keeping a little bit of distance behind Tsukishima before he catches up and walks side-by-side with him. “And you stink.”

 

Kuroo smiles sweetly. “Aw, thank you love.” He snickers as he opens the bottle and downs the thick liquid in one go, shivering as it glides down his throat. Kuroo has never gotten used to the sticky feeling and taste of blood in his mouth, and he doesn’t think he ever will. But it’s a part of him now, a part of him Tsukishima never wanted, but still accepted anyway.

 

By the time they make it back to the cabin, Kuroo is met with piles and piles of boxes. The walls are bare, there’s barely any furniture, like Tsukishima was planning on leaving. For good. 

 

“Tsukki, what is—” 

 

“Wait.” Tsukishima stops Kuroo mid-thought and slams the door shut. “It isn’t what it seems.” Kuroo closes his mouth and listens, because he knows Tsukishima. He knows him very well. “This is something I’ve decided...with our best interests.” Tsukishima folds his hands, lacing his fingers together. Kuroo fears the worst. “We don’t have to keep staying here...these people aren’t my friends. Leaving is going to be picking off an old scab. I don’t care about them, and they don’t care about me.” 

 

Tsukishima gestures to Kuroo’s state, his ripped up clothes where stab wounds from poison-laced arrows and silver bullets had pierced through, and the previously bloody skin had already healed from the walk back to their cabin. “It’s already healed, Tsukki. I don’t feel it anymore.”

 

“Because I tracked you down after sending those assholes on a wild goose chase!” Tsukishima stops immediately after he speaks; he doesn’t like raising his voice, and he doesn’t like crying either. “It doesn’t matter if it heals after; they  _ hurt _ you.” Tsukishima looks around at the room, tears in his eyes. “And they just gave me my final paycheck. And we’re leaving.” Tsukishima bites his lips. “ _ We’re _ leaving.”

 

Kuroo is nearly speechless. “Tsukki, I—” 

 

“Don’t say anything.” Tsukishima moves to a stack of boxes and sits down. “I signed up for Kuroo Tetsurou. I didn’t sign up for this...vampire stuff; neither of us did. But I signed up for you the moment you and your bedhead made it’s way into my life.” He smiles softly and looks up at Kuroo, and it breaks Kuroo’s heart at such a sorrowful smile. “And I’m not about to let you go at the hands of a bunch of  _ pricks _ . So  _ we’re _ leaving. Tomorrow. We’re going to run away and never come back to this place again, a place with not a lot of sun, and not a lot of snow. A nice middle ground. And a big house up in the woods away from people.

 

Kuroo smiles wide. “You’re sounding very romantic Tsukki.” He looks down at his ripped shorts and jeans about to fall off. Not very romantic in the slightest. “You’re making me want to kiss you.”

 

“Not until you shower.” Tsukishima stands back up and makes his way over to Kuroo. “If you’d like, I can help you wash down.” Kuroo’s eyes light up at the notion.

 

“Mmm, sounds nice. You know, it’s really hard to get my back.” Kuroo smiles as he walks backwards to where the bathroom is. Tsukishima follows, and it’s hard not to smile. “And other areas too, of course. But you don’t have a problem with that?”

 

Tsukishima hums in response. “I’m not sure...there might be a price for that.” He grins wide, taunting Kuroo, because he knows him well.

 

And Kuroo knows Tsukishima well, more so than anyone else. “Maybe I’ll get you a strawberry cake when we get out of here tomorrow. Not a slice, an entire cake.” Kuroo reaches out and grabs Tsukishima’s hands in his own and bring him close. “I love you, Tsukishima Kei.”

 

“I do too...love you.” Tsukishima admits with red cheeks and a delicate smile. Kuroo leans in for a kiss but Tsukishima presses a finger to his chapped lips. “Bath. You stink.” Kuroo whines a little at being denied a kiss, but he lets Tsukishima strip his down and into the tub. And he’s disappointed when Tsukishima doesn’t join him, But he appreciates Tsukishima’s hands kneading soap into his hair, massaging his scalp, fingertips pressing into the skin of his back and shoulders, his neck, the gentle kisses he gets after that sends shivers down Kuroo’s spine.

 

Kuroo tilted his head back, a lopsided grin on his face. Tsukishima can’t help but smile fondly. “Can I get a kiss now?” Tsukishima wants to tease Kuroo more, but he can’t hold himself back from pressing his lips on Kuroo’s, feeling the warmth seep into his body, not bothered when Kuroo’s wet, soapy hands reach up to cup his cheeks 

 

And Tsukishima isn’t bothered at all when Kuroo whispers “I love you”s on his lips like his life depends on it, and doesn’t mind that he finds himself saying the promises back.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
